


Accepted

by princess_evans_addict



Series: Protected [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Planning a wedding with the man she loves and working small jobs with SHIELD seems like an easy task, but now that Jonathan is dead, Maggie and Steve have to continue tracking down HYDRA and cleaning up the mess left behind- which is easier said than done when the Winter Soldier has returned.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Protected [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/718635
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Accepted

I hum around a sample of cake, savoring the taste. “I love this one, Steve. What do you think?”

Steve taps on his phone., piece of cake barely touched. “I think it’s good. Sorry, I’m getting an update on him.”

I bite my lips, glancing at the clearly uncomfortable worker. “I’m sorry, he’s been a bit distracted with work…” I see her nervousness, and I press on. “I think you were right, this would be perfect. Can we plan for this one, and we can confirm when we go over the rest?”

She lights up, nodding happily. “O-Of course! I’ll go ahead and put that in for you.” She grabs everything and scurries out, and I immediately turn to my fiance.”

“I can’t believe you just did that to her.”

He frowns, glancing up. “Did what?”

I sigh, rubbing my eyes. “You were so rude to her. Do you even know what flavor you just had?”

He hesitates clearly stuck. “Look, you know I’m trying to get Buck back into the world. I just have a lot to do to get him there.”

“I understand, and I love that,” I rest a hand on his arm. “But you’re so focused on Bucky that you don’t care about our wedding.”

“I care about the wedding.” He rolls his eyes slightly, frustrated. “Maybe we should have rescheduled.” He rises. “I’ll see you later- I’m going to call the King back.”

I sag a bit, rubbing my eyes a bit. Ever since Bucky’s return two months ago, things have been hard. What started as being a sweet effort to help his best friend has turned into an obsession. Every waking moment is spent on Wakanda, Bucky’s exit from cryostasis, and his adjustment to his new arm- which is wonderful… Until everything else falls on me, and he doesn’t care.

I pay the lady and step out, heading to Happy’s car and silently sliding in.

“Rough appointment?” He asks, glancing at me in the mirror knowingly.

I bite my lips, straightening my sweater. “Let’s just go home…”

He hums, heading back to the compound as I text Zoe back. _It happened again._

It doesn’t take long for her to respond. _Again?! Are you ok?_

I bite my lips. _Not really… I’m going to keep looking for an apartment. Try to finalize that one we saw earlier. I think it’s better to have that space when he’s trying to take care of his friend._

I rest my head back against the seat, closing my eyes. I’ve focused on training our new Avengers, trying to get the new team set up, but it’s near impossible to put up a front with Wanda in my head. Of course, she’s offered to talk, but there’s nothing I can say- not really, not without sounding so selfish and horrible and-

“We’re here,” Happy steps out, opening the door for me. “Stark wants to see you. Something about a new gift.”

“Oh no,” I groan, wincing. “What happened this time?”

“Trust me, if I knew I’d warn you.” He winks a bit, shutting the door. “If you need anything, you know where to find me.”

I smile a bit. “Thanks, Happy.” I step into the elevator, letting HAPPY bring me to the right floor and seeing another message from Zoe. _I’m always here for you, Maggie. Always have. Even if it means I beat up a super soldier._

_No one is beating anyone up, Zoe._ I step into the main floor, seeing Tony pour one of his weird green substances. “I hear you wanted to see me?”

He grins, turning towards me. “Well, a little birdie told me-”

“So you had FRIDAY spy on me?” I interrupt, crossing my arms.

“-That you were thinking about moving away,” He continues, pretending not to hear me. “Now, normally I don’t like to leave anyone dissatisfied, but in this case…” He spreads his hands. “I get it.” He takes a drink. “I also know you found a place close by and near your friend- Zenni? Shelly? Zoe!- so I pulled some strings.” He hands over a key.

I stare at it. “I- You did not rent me an apartment.”

“Of course not,” He scoffs. “I bought the room.”

I blink, unable to process. “Tony, this… this is too much.”

He waves it off. “Please, it was pocket change. Just- take it and promise you’ll still be here.”

I smile a bit, taking it. “I promise.” I bite my lips. “Is STeve here?”

He watches me carefully. “Flew out for Wakanda.”

I nod, biting my lips. “Alright… Then I’ll just get everything packed.”

Tony nods. “Want some company?”

I hum. “You know what? I do.” I grab my phone. “Get the new team together. We can do the team bonding thing. I’ll get pizza.”

He smirks. “That’s our girl,” He touches my arm. “We’re here, Maggie. Even when he isn’t.”

I try to smile a bit. “Thanks, Tony.” I just hope Steve comes home soon. We have a lot to talk about.


End file.
